A wide variety of bird food is available in the commercial marketplace. Most of these bird foods are mass-produced, are sold at a relatively low cost and contain fillers, by-products and other undesirable materials. These conventional products generally meet the minimum dietary requirements of birds, but do not furnish the complex combination of nutritional components that enable birds to thrive in a domestic setting where their natural sources of food are unavailable. Commonly available bird foods, which usually comprise a mixture of a few types of dead seeds, are not designed to satisfy all the nourishment needs of exotic pet birds. As a result, many domesticated birds are susceptible to sickness and diseases, never achieve their natural intense coloration, are unable to successfully reproduce and generally do not have the opportunity to enjoy a healthy life.